


Lost Bride

by LevyFai



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Romantic Comedy, F/M, Human AU, Lost Love, M/M, Wedding, unknown pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23264947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LevyFai/pseuds/LevyFai
Summary: Three years ago Bella Oxsterina's love got married to another woman. To add more insult, Bella found out she was pregnant with her lover's child. She didn't want to stop his wedding, so she dieced she would raise the child herself. What she didn't count on after 3 years was that her older brother would be marrying her lover's brother.Now Bella is the maid of honor of her brother's wedding, and she has to battle with feelings for the lover she left and a new one that seems to be blooming between her another. All the while making sure her twins don't get in trouble.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), Canada/Prussia (Hetalia), Denmark/Female Norway (Hetalia), Female France/Scotland (Hetalia), Finland/Sweden (Hetalia), Scotland (Hetalia)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 12





	1. A wedding

Today a woman is in a white dress. Today a man in his suite waiting for the one he loves. Today there was going to be happily ever after.

Today a church is filled with family and friends, a new life would be starting. There would be a party afterward than a honeymoon. A beautiful life was starting, and a family would be rejoicing.

Across town, a woman is crying in a hotel. Her heartbreaking, her dreams were now gone. She laid on the bed her blond hair in knots. In the bathroom a waste bin with a signal test. A pink positive which seemed to shine in the darkness of the room.

“Allie..” the woman stated, then looked down at her belly.

“If you are happy...I won’t tell, this will be my create..”

The bells were ringing at the church when the new Mr. and Mrs. Alistair Kirkland ran to their car. As this happened Bella Oxsterina boarded a plane to Sweden with child, the child of Alistair Kirkland.

(3 years later)

Two three-year-olds were playing with their stuff toys. One had bright red hair thick eyebrows and light green eyes. While his brother had a mix of red and blond and blue eyes. They both were wearing matching pajamas and were laughing.

“Scott, Bern bedtime.” a soft voice called.

The two looked up and cooed, looking up at the woman who spoke. The said woman had pale skin and white-blond hair. Her dark blue eyes were filled with love looking at the two small children. She was also wearing pajamas and picked both of them up.

“Mama.” the blond stated snuggling her.

“Yes, little bear?”

“I love ya.”

“I love ya too Bern.”

“I love mama more.” the redhead stated.

“No, I do..”

“No fighting, I love you both.” their mother stated.

She then headed up to the twins' room. She laid Bern in his bed and pulled his white and light blue covers over him. Then she laid her other son down in his bed and pulled his dark blue and white covers.

“Night Scott,” she stated kissing his head.

“Night Bern.” she kissed the blond’s head.

“Night Mama.” the two chorused.

She smiled and closed the door after turning on the night light. She then exited the room and walked down the hallway. She walked by the pictures on the wall and smiled. The pictures were of her family and the twins.

She sighed when she went to her room and shut the door. She went over to her computer and sighed when she saw a skype call. She opened the window and answered the call.

“Hi, Belle.”   
“Alfred, I just put the twins to bed.”

“Ah, but I wanted to see my awesome nephews...”

Bella shook her head, her eldest brother always seemed to bring a smile to her kids but she knew that if he woke them up they wouldn’t be up in the morning. She looked at her brother he took after their father with his dark blond hair. His cowlick was bouncing up and down.

“Alfred, why did ya call me?”

“Well, I wanted to tell you..I’m getting married,” he shouted.

“What!?”

“The twins are asleep.”

“I’m sorry Alfred but do Mama and papa know yer getting married.”

“Yeah, Tin knows too..”

“Really.”

“That’s because she was with Mama and Papa.”

“Okay, when is it?”

“In 3 weeks.”

“3 weeks, Alfred ya know that a wedding..”

“We have been planing for about two months but we finished it and now I’m inviting my sis and my favorite nephews.”

“There your only nephews.”

“See.”

“Alright, so where?”   
“Well, we deiced that we were going to get married in his family’s land.”

“Family land?”   
“Yeah, it seemed my babe’s family is loaded.”   
She nodded it made since she knew that Alfred was secretive about his boyfriend but she still could tell that the boy was alright for him. She was glad that her brother would be happy, but then she felt sadness.

“Bella...”

“I’m fine Alfred.”

“You were thinking about him weren’t you?”

“It’s been three years..”

“Still that bastard left you..”

“He didn’t know about the twins..”   
“I don’t care he still left you and not even a month later he marries someone else.”

“Alfred was talking about your wedding, not my past.”

“Alright anyway I’m going to have Mattie as my best friend but I have a favor to ask..”

“You mean I do love.” another voice stated as the video turned.

Bella smiled as she saw her brother blush as a blond hair male came into view. She couldn’t help but notice his eyebrows. It made her heartache since it reminded her of the man who left her. She shook her head and smiled.

“Hello, I’m Arthur.”

“Nice to meet you, I’m glad to finally meet the man who can tame my brother.”

Arthur laughed and smiled.

“Yes, though sometimes he makes me want to kill him.”

“Welcome to the family, my papa always says that he spent too much time with uncle Matthias.”

“I heard of this uncle, anyway I want to ask you something.”

“Okay.”

“ I have no sisters, so I was wondering if you’ll be my maid of honor?”

“What about Tina?”

“Your the eldest girl so we thought it would better if you were.”

“I don’t know how to party..”

“It’s alright were having my shower a week before and I already have it set up, I would like you there also.”

“I have two three-year-olds.”

“I know I’ve heard about them they sound wonderful.”

“They are.”

“So?”

“I’ll be your maid of honor.”

“Thank you see you in a few days.”   
“See you.”

(2 weeks later)

Bella couldn’t believe she was back in England. It had been 3 years since she was here, and she didn’t know if she should be sad or stay in the moment or be happy. She deiced she would be happy for her brother and Arthur.

Bella carried the twins off the plane, Bern was asleep and in her arms while Scott held her hand. She looked around and saw the face of Matthew, her 2nd eldest brother and twin to Alfred. He smiled and went over to her and picked up Scott who was still tried from the flight.

She smiled seeing her brother, as he helped get the bags. Once they were in the car and the twins were in their car seats Bella relaxed. She looked at the boys in the back and smiled.

“How are you, Bella.”

“Matthew, I’m fine..”

“I know that you aren’t, I should have told Alfred that England..”

“No, It’s okay Matthew...I can be happy for both Alfred and Arthur.”

He sighed then frowned a little.

“Bella do you know Arthur’s Surname?”

“No, come to mention he didn’t..”

“It’s Kirkland..”

Bella gasped and gripped the armrest, she closed her eyes and shivered. She didn’t hear the car stopped and Matthew getting out and opening her door to pull her into a hug. She was thankful that her twins were asleep. She snuggled into her brother, who was humming a tune to calm her.

“I hate this..”   
“I know if you want you can skip..”

“No, I made a promise..”

“Belle...”

She shook her head and smiled her breathing getting easier. She then looked behind her at the sleeping twins.

“I okay Matthew, besides if he’s there...I have my boys to keep me company.”

“Okay, but I already have Gilbert and aunt Nora on standby.”

She giggled as they headed on their way. She was comforted that she had a wonderful family. A family that would give her the strength to deal with the man who left her. A man who married and she became a lost bride. 


	2. Reunion

Whoever said that driving two hours to a house in the country was peaceful didn’t have a set of 3-year-old twins in the back seat. The only thing that saves the sanity of the two in the front was that they had a lot of practice in dealing with a three-year-old.

“Mama, a sheep,” Bern started looking outside.

“Want out Mama,” Scott whined.

“Yes there is a sheep, and Scott if you try to get out of yer seat I’ll put yer over my knee.”

Bern smiled as Scott pouted, but they behaved until they saw the house. If you could call it a house.

“Mama it’s a castle.”

“It is,” Bella stated with wonder.

“Yep, I had to pick up Gilbert’s jaw off the floor.”

Bella giggled as they made it to the gates, she then saw the guard at the gate. She raised an eyebrow. Then looked at Matthew who sighed.

“Arthur’s family is very important so, they need security.”

Bella frowned and then looked at her sons. She had protected and provided them for three years. The two seemed to be talking to each other in their language.

Once they were allowed in the car drove up the driveway. When they got the front door Bella could see both Arthur and Alfred along with their parents. Bella smiled as she got out, and was attacked by both her mama and brother.

“My baby.”

“Belle I’m glad your here.”

“Hello mama, Alfred,” she replied smiling.

Tima Oxsternia was a woman in her late 50’s with snow blond hair and lavender eyes. She snuggled her eldest daughter and kissed her head. Then she looked to the car where Matthew was helping the twins out of their car seats.

“You brought your babies.”

“Yes, mama.”

“Mormor,” Scott called out as he ran to the woman.

“Oh, my sweet little Scott I haven’t seen you for a while.”

“Farfar?” Bern asked looking at his grandmother.

“Berwald, it seems that yer needed.”

A tall man with golden blond hair and dark blue eyes went over to the smaller 3 years old.

“Hej.”

“Farfar,” Bern stated hugging the man.

“Have ya been good?”

“Yep,” Bern replied snuggling into his grandfather’s neck.

The big man smiled and kissed his head as Bern played with his shirt. Bella smiled watching the twins talking to their grandparents it had been a few weeks since they had seen them. Then she heard more footsteps she looked up.

“Hello Arthur,” she stated with a smile.

“Hello Bella, it’s good to see you in the flesh.”

She nodded, she wasn't surprised that she was slightly taller than him. She was tall for a girl the only people who towered over her were her papa, Alfred, and her uncle Matthias. There was also the twin's father.

“Are you alright Love?” Arthur asked as Bella shivered.

“Oh, I’m fine sorry,” Bella stated.

“Good, so are these the boys that Alfred was talking about.”

“Yes..but Arthur.”

Arthur didn’t hear her and went over to the twins. Bella watched as he looked at Scott, she knew that Arthur would know right away who the father was of the twins. She then watched as he looked at Bern and cooed at both him and Scott.

Arthur than walked over to her and grabbed her hand. When everyone looked their way Arthur stated.

“I need to talk about the bridesmaid's dress with Bella.”

“Okay, don’t worry Belle the twins are in good hands,” Alfred yelled back.

“Yes, Belle,” Matthew stated.

Bella nodded and headed inside with Arthur preparing for the integration of a lifetime.

(In the Study a few minutes later)

Bella was sitting in a chair as Arthur was pacing back and forth. The door opened and a woman with bright red hair and Arthur’s face came in. Bella froze she knew who this woman was it was Gwen and she was the mother of both Alistair and Arthur.

“Arthur what's wrong?” she asked as she sat down.

“Alistair is an idiot.”

“That’s no way, and whose this girl?”  
“I’m Bella Oxensternia..”  
“Oh, your Alfred’s sister, the one with the twins right?”

“Yes..”

“The twins who are Alistair’s.”

Bella saw the shock in the woman’s face then she stiffened. Bella didn’t know what the elder woman would do. Bella had raised the children herself but she had a feeling that this woman could take them away.

“Really?”

“There are my children,” Bella stated with a frown.

“Yes..wait, Bella, we won’t take them away from you,” Arthur started realizing what the blond was thinking.

“Of we wouldn’t take the children away from their mother, but I’m going to have to talk with Alistair.”

“Please don’t..” Bella whispered.

“Why not?”

“Because he’s happy now...I don’t want to..” She was having trouble breathing.

“Bella what’s wrong..”

Bella was shivering she closed her eyes trying to will herself to be calm. Then she felt someone pulled her into a hug. She relaxed and snuggled into the hold.

“How long have these panic attacks?” it was Mrs. Kirkland who asked.

“Since I was 12..”

“Did Alistair know?”

“No..I didn’t get them when I was with him..”

“Bella..”

“The only time when I did was after we broke up.,” Bella stated with tears.

Arthur pulled her into the hug and kissed her head.

“And I just brought you back to the one..”

“No, Arthur it’s not yer fault..”

“Yes, but I will talk with Alistair..”

“Please don’t Mrs. Kirkland..”

“Mum, Arthur, I was wondering where ye were.”

Bella froze hearing that voice.  
“Hello, Alistair.” Mrs. Kirkland stated.

She sighed and stood up then turned. Calming her breath as she looked at the man who broke her heart 3 years earlier.

“Hello, Allie...”   



	3. Lost love

Alistair hadn’t changed after 3 years, Bella thought as she looked at the red-haired man. Alistair Kirkland, the man who left her and the father of her boys. She wondered if she should have changed into a better outfit. She was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a blue sweater.

“Belle..what are ye doing here?” She shivered it had been a while since she heard that voice.

“Well, my brother is getting married.”

“Wait for Alfred’s yer brother?”

“Small world,” Bella replied with a shy smile.

“Aye..”

“Allie, where are you.” with that the moment was gone.

In came Francine, the woman who was married to Alistair now. The blond hair big breasted woman who stole Alistair from Bella. The woman who was outspoken and oozed with sex while Bella was quiet and had no sexiness to speak of.

“There you are.”

“Sorry love, I wanted to talk to Arthur. Oh and guess who’s here, It’s Bella.”

“Oh,” Francine stated.

Bella looked down, she could feel woman looking at her judging her on what she looked like. She could feel Francine’s smug gaze as if telling her that she wasn’t good enough and that she couldn’t even keep her boyfriend.

“I need to go get my bags,” Bella stated as she nodded to Mrs. Kirkland and Arthur.

“I’ll help you,” Arthur stated frowning at Francine.

As the two left Alistair looked at his mother. Who was frowning also but she sighed?

“Mum?”   
“It’s not my business but I would warn you not to make a scene, this is Arthur’s wedding I don’t need any more drama.”   
“What do you mean by that mum?”

“You’ll see soon enough.”

(With the twins)

“Farfar where’s mama?” Bern stated with a worried tone.

“She’s talking with your soon to be an uncle,” Alfred stated with a smile.

“Oh..”   
“MorMor wants Mama,” Scott whined.

“Hush little one.” Tima cooed.

“But I want mama,” he replied with tears.

“I’m here little Fox,” Bella started walking up with Arthur.

“Mama,” Scott started reaching out.

“Come here little fox,” Bella stated as she held him close.

“Mama tried.” it was Bern who stated that.

“Okay nap time for both of ya.”

Scott just snuggled into his mama he was too tired to do anything else. Bella and Tima both walked into the guest house, Arthur leading the way unknowing that someone was watching them from the windows.

“Allie, what are you looking at?” Francine asked as she walked over.

“Nothing love.”

_Children but whose..._

(Bella’s Guest Room)

Bella had laid both Scott and Bern down for a nap in one of the beds in the room. She kissed their heads then turned out the light. She then heard a knock at the door and sighed walking to the door.

“Hello, Bella.”

“Francine,” Bella replied with a frown.

“I was wondering if you would like to take a walk with me?”

She looked back at the sleeping boys and sighed.

“I can’t right now.”

“Oh really, why don’t tell me that you have a boyfriend.”

“Something like that.”   
“Really?” the two of them turned to see Alistair.

“Alistair.”

“Allie, Belle won’t show me her boyfriend.”

“Well it’s her ...”

“Mama?” a voice went through the air.

Bella looked at the bed and saw that Bern was walking over. She knelt and touched his head.

“What’s wrong little Bear?”

“I had a bad dream.”

She knelt and picked up her son, she then looked at both Alistair and Francine.

“I’m sorry but I can’t go out. Now please leave, I have to stop some bad dreams.”

With that, she closed the door and locked it. Leaving both Alistair and Francine confused.


	4. Her Children

Bella had just got done comforting Bern and putting him back in bed with Scott. She knew that Francine and Alistair would have questions for her. She sighed, she had kept the twins hidden for so long. She didn’t even tell her family who the father was but now it seemed the would find out along with the father.

Bella went to the window and looked out at the garden beneath the room. She sighed and looked at her sleeping boys. She smiled sadly and walked over to them as she sat on the bed she touched their heads.

“My sweet boys,” she whispered as the two snuggled to her touch.

She then moved to lay on the side close to Bern. She then pulled them both close to her and deiced to fall asleep. The two boys snuggling to her as the slept, the were in a deep sleep they didn’t hear the door open.

(Alistair’s pov)

Alistair didn’t know what he was doing, he had left Francine in the living room. He had told her that he had forgotten his wallet in the room. Yet instead of going to their room he headed back to Bella’s.

He got to the door and pulled out a master key. He along with anyone in their family had one. He knew he was wrong to do this but he couldn’t help but want to know the children who were with Bella.

He walked into the room and saw three bodies in the nearest bed. He looked at Bella first, her snow-white hair was everywhere on her pillow. She hadn’t changed in the three years that had happened. She still looked like the woman he met at a small cafe in London.

He then looked at the small boy beside her. He was a copy of her but the only difference was his blond reddish hair. He was holding on to Bella a small smile on his face. Yet when he looked at the last child his heart stopped.

There was no denying that he was Alistair’s. The red hair, eyebrows and the small smile on his face. His wild hair fell all around and his arms reached out to hold both his brother and mama.

He frowned, he didn’t _understand_ why she didn’t tell him. He was tempted to wake her but then he felt a killer aura behind him. He turned and found himself face to face with Matthew.

“ _With me now.”_ the man stated his once quiet and polite stare was filled with blood lust and protectiveness.

Once the two were out Matthew closed and locked the door. Once that was done he looked over at Alistair. Alistair didn’t have time to react as he felt the wall hit the back of his head and Matthew growling.

“ _What_ were you doing in my _sister’s_ room?”

“I don’t need..”

_“Yes, you do._ You _broke_ her _heart_ already, are you going to do so again?”

“I don’t..”

“I don’t, is that all you can say bastard?”

Alistair was taken back, all the times that he met Matthew he seemed kind. The blond had helped his brother and Alfred with the wedding and also helped with some of his marriage problems. Then he thought about, all those times he talked with Matthew there was a wall in between them. Now he knew why.

“Matthew..”

“Your anniversary, your second anniversary you cheated on her. You left her and got married to the bitch you cheated with. You left my sister's heartbroken, no not just that she was _broken._ She had a panic attack when she found about her _pregnancy._ She had enough sense to call a close friend of hers who helped her through it.”

“Panic attack?”

“Oh yes, you didn’t know, I mean why would you? She _didn’t_ have one when you were _dating_. She felt safe with you, safe enough to let you have her a few days before your anniversary. You didn’t even think about it did you?”

Alistair was processing what the man was saying. Bella had felt safe, he had helped her in ways he didn’t even know. She even gave her virginity to him, even without him asking her. He frowned if Bella needing him that much why didn’t she fight to keep him.

“If she felt that why didn’t she tell me?” he shouted.

“Because she wants people happy, and the only way that she thought you would be happy is with that bitch. That’s why she didn’t tell you about her pregnancy or the boys. She hid it from my family even me, until 8 months later when our papa got a call from the _hospital_.”

“Bella was there and she was labor. I was with my papa when he got the call, we both ran to the car and got there an hour later. Once we were there the head nurse took us to the head doctor. Bella had had a panic attack, and her babies were at risk of getting hurt. Bella had told the doctors to save the babies, that’s why they called my papa.”

“Why?”

“My papa is a doctor whose specialty is high-risk pregnancies. I’m a nurse. We both walked in…Bella was pushing and screaming. I quickly went to her, she was so pale.” he had tears in his eyes.

“She calms down and that’s when we saw that she had already pushed a baby out. My papa was mad not at Bella but the hospital. They forgot to tell him that one of the twins was already out. So there were only _two_ lives in danger. We had to do a c-section, we save Bern’s life but in the process..” he looked at Alistair with hatred.

Alistair looked away he didn’t want to hear what was next. He couldn’t help but remember what the doctor had to him and Francine.

“Barren,” he stated.

“No, she can still but if she does her life is at risk..”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“Because my sister almost died because of you, if you were there she wouldn’t of panicked. The only things that are important in her life now are her boys and family, which now will include Arthur. Even so, if I catch you even looking at her and boys in the wrong way I will _hurt_ you.”

Alistair knew that was a promise, he knew the look of a protective brother. He had been giving it to Alfred when he started dating Arthur. He looked at Matthew’s eye and frowned.

“There my..”

“ _Don’t,_ they are not, there Bella’s she one who’s raising them. She’s the one who comforts them, she’s the one who punishes them. She’s their father and mother, you, you who is a sorry excuse for a man is the one who _left_ her.”

He then punched Alistair in the eye. He smiled when he saw the bruise that was forming.

“Be thankful it was me that saw you enter my sister’s room if it were any other male in my family you would be dead right now. Especially if they figured out you're the one who left her and gave her the boys.”

With that Matthew left leaving the redhead with a black and blue eye. He couldn’t help but smile, he had protected his sister and got a little revenge on the one who broke her heart. He paused when he saw the door open beside Bella’s room. He cursed, standing out in the hallway was his uncle and Aunt.

“Aunt Nora, Uncle Matt..”   
“In here now Matthew, yer going to tell us about the conversation you had with Arthur’s brother.” his Aunt stated as she pointed to their room.

Matthew swallowed judging by the looks of the two he was going to be integrated by them. He didn’t know how they would react when they found out that Alfred was marring the brother of the man who left Bella. He just hoped that they understood that Arthur wasn’t his brother. 


	5. fight

Bella woke up the next morning and quickly got up smiling at her sleeping sons. She then got some clothes and headed toward the attached bathroom leaving the door open a crack so she would be able to hear if the twins woke up. After her shower and putting on her clothes she gently woke the twins up.

“Wake up boys, time to get ready.”

“Mama wanna sleep,” Scott said snuggling the pillow.

“I know little one, but we need to wake up, today yer going to spend the day with uncle Matthew isn’t that nice.”

“Where mama going?” Bern asks sitting up.

“Mama needs to go with your soon to be Uncle Arthur, we’re going for a fitting of his wedding suit.”

“Can I go with you, mama?”

Bella sighed and smiled and touched his cheek.

“If you want to Bern.”

“I do.”

Bella then looked at Scott who was now fully awake.

“What about you Scott?”

“I wanna stay with uncle Matthew and Gilbert.”

“Alright, but both of you need to get dressed.”

The two nodded and went to get their clothes and Bella helped them with buttons and tie their shoes. She then went on the task of brushing their wild hair, Bern’s was easy soft blond locks falling into place only after a few brush strokes. Scot, on the other hand, was like brushing a briar bush, and Bella had to hold back curses as she tried to bush the mess into something that looked like a hairdo.

Scott for his part just watched a video on his mama’s phone as Bern was playing with his stuffed bunny. As she was finishing there was a knock at the door, Bern looked up to his mama who smiled and nodded for him to open the door.

“Wow, Bella has shrunk.” A voice said as Bern giggled.

“I’m not mama, I’m Bern Uncle Gilbert.”

“Silly me, how can I mix up my awesome nephew with your unawesome mother.”

“I’m right here,” Bella replied as Bern and an albino man came into the room.

“So you are, and it seems you are busy taming a lion’s mane?”

Bella nodded as Scott looked up to see his favorite uncle, the three-year-old jumped from the bed as Gilbert caught him. Bella sighed as she stood up and put the brush away and went to get her purse. Bern watched her then smiled when his other uncle came in.

“Uncle Matthew.”

“Hello there Bern,” Matthew said with a tired voice.

“I get to go with mama and Mr. Arthur.”

“That’s cool, I guess Scott wants to hang out with us?” Matthew teased as he looked at the red-headed child.

“Yep, we're going to have an awesome day, right Scott?”

“Ja,” Scott replied holding tight to the albino.

“By the way Belle, you might want to talk to Uncle Matt and Aunt Nora..”

“Why?”

“I might have told them about the boys’ father…”

Bella blinked before looking at her twins and then at Gilbert.

“Boys, why don’t ya go with Uncle Gilbert for a few minutes.”

Gilbert just nodded and took the two boys out shutting the door. What happened next was an argument made up of a mixture of Swedish, Finnish, and some French (Matthew took a class during college and Bella took some during her high school.) Gilbert had gotten the twins not to listen by giving them his phone to listen to some music. The argument, however, was heard by Tima who frowned hearing them. She looked over to see Gilbert had the twins and sighed as she entered the door and then her voice filled the room.

A couple of minutes later Arthur came walking into the Guesthouse. He saw the twins and smiled and then nodded at Gilbert. He was about to head in but Gilbert stopped him.

“I wouldn’t go in there right now, Tima is trying to make sure her children don’t kill each other.”

“Matthew and Bella?”

“Yep, those two are the quiet ones but when they get mad…it can be bad,” Gilbert replied shivering.

“Oh…”

“Morfar.” Bern chanted as the older Swedish man came to check on his wife.

“Mr. Berwald.” Gilbert and Arthur replied.

Berwald nodded as he picked up Bern who snuggled him. Berwald had a small smile before looking to the door again. He had heard shouting when he got into the hallway and knew what was going on.

"Bern vill du hjälpa morfar att hindra din mamma, farbror och mormor från att slåss med varandra?" ("Bern do you want to help grandfather stop your mama, uncle and grandmother from fighting with each other?")

Bern nodded as the Swedish man walked to the door and opened it. Then the boy yelled in Finnish at everyone.

“Ei taistelua, tai sinä olet nurkassa.” (No fighting or you will be in the corner)

All three stopped looking at Berwald and Bern, Bella was the first to sigh and went over to get Bern. Matthew and Tima smiled as the younger blond reached out to his mama and snuggled her.

“I guess Mama was being mean.” She mused to the three-year-old.

“Yeah, Morfar said that you all shouldn’t be fighting.”

“Right, now are you ready to go with Mr. Arthur?”

“Ja, he’s already here.”

“Oh no…” Bella started.

“It’s quite alright Bella, I have the same arguments with my own family sometimes,” Arthur replied as he stood in the doorway.

“That’s still no excuse.” She replied.

“Anyway, are you ready to go?”

“Ja, and would be alright if Bern came with us?”

“Of course, by what Alfred tells me he’s a sweetheart.”

Everyone nodded as Bern blushed to hide in his mama’s neck. Bella gently hummed and rubbed his back. The grownups smiled watching the scene until a red blur came into the room and deiced to hug Bella’s legs.

“Scott?”

“Mama, are you done with Uncle Matthew? Uncle Gilbert says we need him to drive us.”

“We’re done little fox, but ya need to promise me that you’ll behave.”

“I will.” The redhead replied.

“Good,” Bella replied kissing his head.

“Bye, mama.”

“Have a good time with your uncles,” Bella replied watching as Matthew along with Gilbert left the room.

“I guess it’s our turn to go,” Arthur told Bella’s parents.

Bella nodded as Arthur looked over at Tima and took a breath.

“Tima will you accompany us too; my mother is coming as well.”

“And you want her to have someone her age to talk to?” Tima asked with a smirk.

“Mama,” Bella warned.

“I would love too, and I promise to be on my best behavior.”

Bella sighed and looked over at her papa who just shook his head and whispered to her.

“If she gets in trouble call me.”

“Yes, papa.”

“Alright let’s head out,” Arthur said leading the three other blonds followed Arthur out to the adventure that would happen that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you shutupyacunt for pointing out that I used the wrong word for grandpa in Swedish. I have fixed this in this chapter.


	6. dress up

“The wheels on the bus go around and round…” Bern was singing playing with his bunny.

Bella watched him from the front seat smiling, Arthur was driving, and their mothers were sitting beside Bern cooing over them. Bella smiled, she was glad that Bern was having a good time bonding with his mormor and grandmother.

Bella felt her heartbreak a little, she had chosen to hide Bern and Scott from Alistair, but that also meant that she had hidden them from a loving grandmother and uncle. Yet fate seemed to have led her and her boys back to their father’s family. Heck, she was even going to be at the wedding of her ex’s brother's wedding.

“Penny for your thoughts.” Arthur interrupted.

“I think I should apologize to you and your mama.”

“What every for?”

“I kept the twins from knowing you both…” she whispered.

“Bella, we both understand why you did; my brother was an idiot to you. I often wondered why he would marry a witch-like Francine when he had you.”

“I ask that myself sometimes…. but the boys keep me from thinking about it too much.”

“Yes, I guess they can be quiet a handful.”

“Not too much, Bern is a sweetie and Scott has got it in his head that he needs to be the man of the house.”

Arthur nodded smiling a little, as they finally parked the car. Bella got out and went to the backseat to get Bern out of this car seat. Gwen and Tima were already out and they grabbed their purses waiting on Arthur and Bella.

“Is everyone ready to do some suit and dress shopping?” Tima asked.

“Ja,” Bern said smiling from his mama’s arms.

This caused the older people to laugh, as they entered the store called Suit for the suited. The five went into the establishment and were greeted by a man with auburn hair dressed in a pair of black slacks and a white button-up shirt with a black jacket came to greet them.

“Hello, Welcome to Suit for the suited, I’m Feliciano Vargas the owner.”

“Hello, we have an appointment for a suit and dress fitting, Kirkland,” Arthur told Feliciano.

“Ah, yes come with me I already have the suit finished and have a few dresses for you chose for your maid of honor.”

“Thank you,” Arthur replied.

“Mama, they’re pretty,” Bern told Bella to point to the wedding dresses on display all around.

Bella nodded smiling looking at the dresses and sighed, she had often wondered what her wedding dress would be like. Yet looking at her son’s wonder at the white fabric she couldn’t help but be happy at the wonder.

“Ja, they are.”

“Will uncle Arthur ware one?”

This caused the said man to turn a little red along with Bella. She started to apologize but Arthur waved his hand and whispered to her.

“Your brother asked me to ware one…but I told him during the honeymoon.”

Bella blushed as Bern started to sing to himself playing with his bunny. Bella smiled at him and kissed his cheek as they went into a private room. Bella set Bern down in one of the seats while she went with Arthur to try on the outfits.

Bern sat between his Mormor and Ms. Gwen, who were both smiling at him. He blushed a little and just played with his bunny until he heard a sound coming from behind his mormor. He looked to see eyes of gold staring at him.

“Who…” He started but then his attention went in front of him.

Standing was Arthur in a pure white suit with hints of light green, he even had a small veil that went to his shoulders made of pure lace. He was also holding a group of roses, red white and yellow.

“You look lovely Arthur,” Gwen commented.

“Like a prince…” Bern said in awe.

“Ja, you make a beautiful wife,” Tima replied smiling a little.

“Thank you three….”

“Where’s mama?”

“She’s coming out in a second love; she just needs some help with her dress,” Arthur replied.

“Oh…” Bern said holding his Bunny closer shaking a little.

Tima quickly took him from his seat and sat him on her lap. She then started to hum running her fingers through his hair. The Kirklands watched the small scene, both smiling watching the two. That’s when one of the doors of the dressing room opened.

Feliciano walked out first smiling as he helped Bella into the room. Everyone stared at Bella who was wearing a light green dress that had hints of blue. It was a simple design with a belt that matched the design of Arthur’s veil.

“Mama, yer a princess.”

“You look wonderful Bella.” Arthur agreed to smile.

“My little girl is growing up.” Tima awed.

“You do look beautiful Bella,” Gwen replied.

“Thank you all,” Bella said blushing.

Then a brown-haired boy ran into the room going right to Feliciano. The brunette sighed and picked him up.

“Why were you hiding Romeo?” Feliciano asked as he smiled at the small boy.

“I was watching the Angel…” the small boy replied as he snuggled Feliciano’s neck.

“Angel?”

“The one in the lady’s lap Vatti.” The brown-haired boy replied.

Feliciano looked at the group and gave a nervous smile.

“This is Romeo…. he’s my son and I guess he has a crush.”

Bern looked over at the smaller version of Feliciano and then looked at his mormor who was holding back a laugh. Then he looked back at Romeo and took a breath and told everyone in the room.

“Does that mean he’s going to be the wife?”

The room went silent Bella couldn’t find words and Tima were holding back more laughter while Arthur and Gwen just stared. Feliciano looked confused but Romeo looked over to Bern.

“You will be the wife, your beautiful.” Romeo looked up at Bern.

This caused Tima finally to start to laugh which was followed by Gwen and Arthur. Bella just sighed as she picked Bern up. Then he sat him on the floor so he could talk to Romeo and smiled when the two started to chat.

“So cute.” Feliciano cooed.

“Ja.” Both Tima and Bella replied smiling.

Gwen and Arthur just smiled and cooed at the scene also. Then Arthur whispered to his mother who smiled and nodded. He then went over to Bella who frowns a little until she started to smile a little and nodded.

“Feliciano, why don’t you and your family come to my wedding reception.”

“Really? You don’t have to…”

“If I don’t, I’m afraid my nephew is going to be none to happy with me.”

Feliciano nodded as he called his son over to him. He then whispered into this son’s ear and he smiled and ran over to hug Bern who was blushing. Bella sighed smiling when her phone started to ring, along with Arthurs.

“Hello?” they both said.

Their mothers watched as their faces turned red. Then they looked at their mothers and said the same thing.

“The boys are in jail.”


End file.
